I will protect you
by Kimberly-miau
Summary: Su poder era digno de ambicia. Él no dejaría que los descubrieran, protegería a su hermana cueste lo que cueste, pero, la curiosidad llevará a Sakura a relacionarse con personas "peligrosas" a espaldas de su hermano. —Esta es mi elección, Nagato. —Susurró activando el rinnegan y empuñando su espada. RE-ESCRITO. What if...
1. Prólogo

Ya era tarde en la aldea de Konoha, todo estaba realmente oscuro, a excepción de un lugar siendo consumido por las llamas.

 _Caos._ Cerca de allí se podía observar como un muchacho de 15 años de edad con pelo rojizo respiraba agitado. Su hermana, una niña de no más de 8 años con un peculiar pelo rosa, lo acompañaba en su carrera hacia el bosque. Se podían escuchar gritos de niños, mujeres y hombres siendo asesinados a sus espaldas. La pequeña no entendía que era lo que ocurría, todo había sido tan abrupto, su estado de shock no era sorpresa para su hermano.

—Nii-san, ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz al detenerse a descansar—. ¿Por qué dejamos la aldea?, ¿qué les sucedió a mamá y papá? —Su voz se quebró y comenzó a llorar. Nagato, asustado, se agachó a su altura y le tomó los hombros.

—Sakura-chan —Dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro—. Lo único que te puedo afirmar, que nuestros padres estarán felices que pudimos escapar —Respondió el chico limpiándole una lágrima.

Unos ojos morados con círculos se iluminaron en el rostro de la niña. —Tengo miedo Nagato nii-san.

Nagato quedó helado al ver los ojos de su hermana, no, no era posible.

No podía ser posible.

Mas era real.

El pelirrojo tragó saliva. —No te preocupes, yo te protegeré. —Sakura asintió.

De pronto unas personas se acercaron con intenciones homicidas, Nagato reaccionó rápido y activo su rinnegan, convocó a dos de sus cuerpos. Aprovechando la confusión de sus rivales, escondió a Sakura en unos arbustos.

La lucha comenzó, ellos no eran rival para el hijo de la rama principal del clan Haruno.

Nagato se deshizo más temprano que tarde de los AMBU y fue a socorrer a su hermana.

Corrió como jamás en su vida lo había hecho. Todo lo que deseaba era tener a su tesoro a salvo, fuera de aquellos que ansiaban su poder.

Este sería su nuevo comienzo.

 ** _Bueno, esta es una adaptación o mejor dicho, una re-escritura de un fic que escribí hace mucho tiempo. (Esta historia era Narusaku). Pensé hacer cambios -y muchos-, ya que siento que la idea tiene cierto potencial que no supe utilizar bien en aquellos tiempos. Forcé mucho las cosas y quiero "remendar" eso, si alguien conoce la historia original, quiero que sepa que esta es TOTALMENTE "nueva" y no hay nada fijo, ya que solo reciclé mi idea original. Pueden sugerir cosas en los comentarios y si hay algún error (u HORROR) ortográfico me lo puedan comunicar._**

 ** _Este es solo el prólogo, espero que les guste y así poder continuarlo con motivación._**

 ** _Gracias a todos por pasarse! ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

—Estás lenta hoy, Sakurita —Se burló un muchacho de cabello rojo mientras esquivaba fácilmente unos golpes.

Con un movimiento rápido se abalanzó hacia su oponente. Ella cubrió el ataque con una katana y respondió con una velocidad admirable para un ninja de su edad, dio un empuje que mandó a su hermano unos metros más allá, pegó un salto al cielo y aterrizó rozando la capa de Nagato.

—¿Lenta? Casi te mato nii-san, de no ser por esa estúpida capa tuya —Habló jadeante y con tono aniñado—. Si fueras un rival verdadero ten por seguro que no estarías vivo hn.— Ella cruzó los brazos indignada y el pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

Se acercó a ella con calma y le besó la frente. —Se que eres mucho más fuerte que esto, ¿por qué estas tan desconcentrada? Ni siquiera usaste el Rinnegan—Sakura soltó un bufido—. La semana pasada lograste usar ninjutsu medico en mi, mi propia doctora casi me revienta las costillas.

Nagato rió levemente, sin embargo, no fue escuchado por su hermana.

—¿Itachi y los demás han vuelto? —Preguntó Sakura algo pensativa.

Esto causó una mueca de disgusto en el ninja mayor. —Aún no, ¿por qué la pregunta?

—Quizás ese ninja de la roca es muy fuerte para ellos —Balbuceó Sakura con preocupación, Nagato frunció el ceño.

—No debes encariñarte en el mundo ninja, Sakura. No sabes cuando te pueden apuñalar por la espalda, además tu conoces el reglamento, un ninja no-

—Muestra sus sentimientos —Terminó la frase Sakura tocándose la frente—. Lo siento nii-san, no volverá a ocurrir —Dijo seria.

Nagato asintió en silencio, él sabía la clase de relación que mantenía Sakura con la organización, no podía culparla ya que era aún una niña, pero debía darse cuenta de los riesgos que implicaba tener el ojo de los seis caminos. Dieron fin al entrenamiento sin volver a decir nada, su relación era bastante buena, siempre en un margen de protección algo excesiva. Sustentar una organización de criminales no traía nada bueno consigo, solo Itachi era quién sabía toda la historia que cargaba sobre sus hombros, ya que fue uno de los primeros en arribar la organización y quien desprendía mayor confianza.

Sakura lo consideraba un segundo hermano, había aportado en su entrenamiento y le había inculcado valores tanto como Nagato. La Haruno no sabía la atrocidad que el pelinegro había realizado en su villa, y estaba muy lejos de sospechar algo.

Caminaron juntos hacia la guarida, estaban en la aldea de la lluvia, el punto de inicio de la organización.

Luego del ataque hacia su familia, ambos hermanos pudieron refugiarse en la aislada aldea de la lluvia. Allí nadie los conocía y fue perfecto para que Nagato pudiera entrenar y darle una vida "digna" a su hermana. Muchas veces robó, tuvo que asesinar personas que los reconocían –ninjas infiltrados en su mayoría- solo por protección, además el hecho que la Sakura menor de 10 no sabía desactivar su tan preciado poder.

Fueron meses de arduo entrenamiento al cual tuvo que someterse la pequeña Sakura, era un riesgo el hecho de andar por ahí con los ojos morados con anillos alrededor, como si eso se viese todos los días.

Nagato se percató del gran control de chakra que poseía su hermana como don propio, fue "sencillo" -3 años- para ella aprender a desactivar su kekkei genkai, siendo que el promedio era de 5 años en adelante. ¿Será por el control de chakra? Se preguntaba siempre el mayor de los Haruno. Daba igual esa respuesta por el momento, mientras no los reconocieran, todo estaba bien para él.

Un sonido duró resonó por toda la sala a la que habían llegado, Kisame, Itachi y Sasori habían regresado.

—¿Este es el nuevo? —Preguntó Sakura interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano—. ¿Están seguros que es hombre?

Kisame rió por lo bajo. —Así es Sakurita, él es el nuevo integrante de Akatsuki.

La pelirrosa lo inspeccionó de pies a cabeza, estaba desmayado y tirado como un saco de papas en el suelo, seguramente Itachi había usado su sharingan contra él, pensó.

Le subió un escalofrío por la espalda, sabía que el sharingan era inferior al rinnegan, pero aún así le tenía un respeto enorme. Cada vez que veía a su hermano luchar junto al Uchiha quedaba impresionada, la manera en que esos ojos concordaban era única.

Sakura se arrodilló al lado del nuevo integrante, un rubio con coleta. Le tocó la frente, acerco su oído al corazón e inspeccionó el resto del cuerpo con su ninjutsu medico.

Nagato estaba orgulloso de ella, era la luz de sus ojos.

—Esta por despertar, creo que fuiste algo duro con él Itachi —Dijo Sakura en tono divertido, el pelinegro asintió sereno y susurró algo imperceptible para los demás.

Poco a poco el rubio fue mostrando sus orbes azules, lo primero que vio fue a una chica bastante bonita, cabellos rosados y orbes verdes. —¿E-eres un ángel? —Murmuró lentamente.

Todos los presentes soltaron una sonora carcajada menos los hermanos Haruno, la pelirrosa rodó los ojos y Nagato contuvo sus deseos de expulsarlo de la organización de inmediato. —Soy Sakura, estás en Akatsuki, Deidara-san. —Habló seria la pelirrosa.

Miró a todas partes y se sobó la cabeza. —Eres bastante guapa, y eres mujer. —A Sakura le saltó una venita en la frente—. ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Nagato se acercó con el rinnegan en sus ojos. —Ella es mi hermana y la médico de esta organización, espero que la respetes si no quieres cavar tu propia tumba, Ninja de la roca. —Habló en tono sepulcral el pelirrojo, Deidara sonrió nerviosamente, no sabía en que lío se había metido.

.-*

Itachi estaba caminando por los pasillos con una caja en sus manos, su paso era lento y pacífico, escuchó unas maldiciones al pasar por el frente de la habitación de Deidara, sin embargo, las ignoró. Caminó más allá y llegó a una puerta que tenía escrito _"Propiedad de Sakura, tocar la puerta antes de entrar, tú también Nagato"._ El pelinegro rodó los ojos y tocó la puerta.

—Pase —Escuchó desde el otro lado. Sin pensar más, entró y bloqueo dos kunais que aparecieron hacia su dirección—. ¿Es que nunca voy a pillarte con la guardia baja? —Hizo un puchero.

El Uchiha no podía evitar recordar a su hermano con la pequeña princesa de Akatsuki, todos la estimaban y protegían a costa de todo, no tanto por la exigencia de su líder, si no por aprecio propio. Debía reconocer que no era difícil apreciar a la chiquilla, siempre era agradable con todos, preocupada y sobretodo, esforzada en sus deberes ninja. Al no asistir a la academia por obvias razones, Nagato les ordenó enseñarles lo mejor de cada uno, cada mes era un entrenamiento nuevo para la muchacha, eso había producido un gran crecimiento ninja en Sakura, manejaba a la perfección la Katana gracias a Kisame, aprendió sobre venenos y desarrollo inmunidad a los mismos gracias a Sasori, por no mencionar más.

La habitación era amplia, poseía una cama de dos plazas y un pequeño closet, baño privado y un gran escritorio lleno de libros.

—Te traje dangos, pequeña. —Y le entregó la caja.

A Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos. —Arigatou!

Sus modales de desparramaban cuando se trataba de Itachi, lo apreciaba y respetaba tanto como a Nagato. Usó su brazo de servilleta, lo que hizo que Itachi riera.

—¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento de esta mañana?

—Normal —Tragó y volvió a echarse una bocanada de Dangos—. Nii-fan me difo que he eftado mefor —Habló con la boca llena e Itachi se mordía la lengua para no reírse más fuerte.

Cuando Sakura terminó de comer pudieron hablar de manera civilizada. —¿Cuándo entrenaremos juntos de nuevo Itachi-nii? —Sakura solo lo llamaba de esa manera cuando estaban solos, ya que Nagato era muy estricto cuando en relación de ninjas se trataba, aun cuando Itachi era una especie de amigo para él.

—Tengo una misión la próxima semana, ¿Quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó tranquilamente.

A Sakura casi se le desencaja la boca. —¡Si!

—Debemos ir a la aldea de las Olas, vamos en cubierto a vigilar una dictadura que se esta dando en ese lugar, además de comprobar las habilidades de un posible nuevo miembro. —La pelirrosa tenía un brillo en los ojos, jamás había salido de misión—. Nagato me dijo que ya estas en edad para empezar a ser un miembro activo en Akatsuki, además tienes el nivel de chunnin.

—¡Me encantaría Itachi-nii!

El Uchiha mayor sonrió levemente. — Ahí podré entrenarte.

.-*

Habían pasado unos pocos días y nada detenía a Sakura de su entrenamiento, golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas el árbol más cercano, acumular chakra y soltarlo de un solo golpe no podía ser tan difícil... Pero aun no lo lograba y ya estaba agotada. Sudaba y jadeaba mientras seguía intentando, quizás ese libro no lo explicó del todo bien. Quedaban solo tres días para demostrarle a Nagato -sutilmente- que estaba preparada hasta para ir a misiones en solitario.

—Intenta como caminar en el agua —Murmuró Itachi de sorpresa, la Pelirrosa no se había percatado de su presencia sobre el árbol siguiente.

—Es más difícil de lo que parece —Dijo, el Uchiha conocía la técnica que intentaba realizar la portadora del rinnegan, Tsunade Senju de Konoha era el principal exponente de fuerza sobrehumana—. Al menos logré hacer unas grietas.

Bajó y miró el avance y quedó sorprendido, más que grietas, eran unos golpes profundos. Para ser primera vez en practicar la técnica le pareció un grandioso avance. —¿Te animas a una pelea?

Sakura lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. —Te aprovechas de que estoy cansada.

—Un enemigo no se preocupara de que tan ajetreado ha estado tu día —Dijo firmemente, en un instante, la pelirrosa se encontró en un mundo con cielo rojo.

Bufó. —¿No tienes nada mejor que un genjutsu? —Sus ojos se tornaron violeta con círculos y como efecto inmediato, el cielo se volvió azul y todo como antes, rápidamente el Uchiha esquivó un par de kunais que iban en su dirección, Sakura sacó su katana y corrió hacia él, no fue difícil enterrársela en el corazón, Itachi soltó un quejido, el dolor era demasiado real.

Nuevamente el cielo cambió a rojo por un instante, pero volvió a ser normal casi de inmediato.

—Aprendiste a deshacer mis genjutsus —Susurró Itachi con cortes en todo su cuerpo—. Has estado entrenando muy duro —Sakura sonrió de lado—. ¿Cómo haces que hasta a mi me cuesta diferenciar lo real de la ilusión? Todo esta muy bien hecho.

—Tengo a uno de los mejores maestros en el arte de la ilusión —Sonrió de medio lado y se lanzó a la batalla.

En otro plano, se veían tres personas mirando a lo lejos. —No se han movido, pensé que lucharían —Murmuró Deidara.

—Ya deberías saber que ambos manejan el genjutsu —Dijo fastidiado Sasori.

—¿La chiquilla también posee el sharingan?

—Es el Rinnegan —Dijo Kisame en un susurro.

El rubio tragó saliva, conocía ese doujutsu y sabía sus cualidades que lo hacían único.

En un segundo, vieron como Itachi caía sobre una rodilla y Sakura sobre sus manos. —Creo que se pasaron un poco —Murmuró Kisame algo divertido—. Esa comadreja merece que alguien lo baje de esa nube de genialidad en la que está por poseer esa estupidez de sharingan.

Sakura rápidamente desactivó su poder y se enfocó en recuperar aire. —No era necesario... el... amateratsu... —Dijo entre jadeos.

—¿Crees que me gustó mucho que me enterraras miles de katanas? —Itachi no estaba tan agitado, era un ninja de elite después de todo. Comprobó la calidad de los entrenamientos a los que Nagato sometía a su hermana, sabía que era necesario, pero lo encontraba algo exagerado para una niña de trece años.

Sakura seguía jadeando. —La próxima vez no estaré cansada, y te ganaré.

Se levantó con dificultad y se acercó al pelinegro, se dejó caer sobre él y ambos se tiraron al pasto.

—A veces odio no poder mirar las luchas internas de genjutsu —Susurró fastidiado Zetsu blanco mientras aparecía de quien sabe donde.

—Al parecer fue bastante dura —Murmuró Sasori.

—Hemos hecho un buen trabajo. —Kisame se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando.

—¡Ni siquiera viste sus habilidades con la katana! Hablas de más... —Dijo Deidara, se prometió a si mismo enseñarle el arte a la pelirrosada y demostrar que también podía ser un buen sensei.

Volviendo con Itachi y Sakura, ambos permanecían estirados en el pasto, el pelinegro jugaba con el pelo de la chica y ella dormía plácidamente. Había quedado agotada con la batalla, exteriormente se percibió de unos pocos minutos, pero dentro de los genjutsus lucharon por horas.

Le recordó a su hermano, lo extrañaba, pero debía asumir su destino. Entrenaría todo lo que pudiese a la chica a su lado, haría todo lo que no pudo hacer con Sasuke.

Nagato miraba de lejos la escena, con el Rinnegan había observado todo desde dentro de los genjustsus, el orgullo por tener una hermana tan talentosa salió a flote, sonrió.

Supo que Sakura estaba preparada para realizar cualquier misión.

.-*

—Despierta dormilona.

Intentó incorporarse, pero fue inútil. La gran cantidad de chakra que había gastado la dejó en un estado deplorable, ¡y ella era la médico!. Abrió levemente los ojos y vio las estrellas en su mayor esplendor, ¿Cuánto había pasado?, parpadeó para salir del bochorno y bostezó.

—Ven, te llevaré a tu cama —Sintió como la tomaban en brazos y se alteró, aun no tenía sus cinco sentidos lúcidos. Pataleó y consiguió soltarse, cayó a duras penas de pie y se puso a la defensiva—. Hey, calma. Solo te deje dormir unas horas.

Sakura fijó su vista y se percató que solo era Itachi. —Perdón, no me di cuenta —Y bostezó de nuevo.

Itachi sonrió. Y la levantó contra su voluntad.

—A penas puedes moverte mujer, y sigues protestando —La pelirrosa bufó—. Si no te recuperas no podrás demostrar que puedes acompañarme a la misión —Acto seguido, la portadora del rinnegan se quedó estática en los brazos del Uchiha—. Así está mucho mejor.

Caminó lentamente hacia el interior de la guarida. Había tenido una larga plática con Nagato acerca de la muchacha de cabellos rosados, su hermano ya tenía la disposición de enviarla a misiones, había observado la lucha desde dentro del genjutsu y quedó complacido. La única condición sería que siempre fuera acompañada por el Uchiha, ambos sabían que el Sharingan y el Rinnegan juntos era un enemigo que nadie podría derrotar, por lo que prefería tomar aquella precaución ante cualquier eventualidad.

—¿Te quedaste toda la tarde conmigo? —Preguntó Sakura ya más despierta.

—Sí —Mintió.

La verdad que la había dejado encargada un rato con Sasori mientras él hablaba con el líder. No quería que la chica diera por hecho que su hermano ya la consideraba apta para la misión, aun seguía en pie que debía demostrarle a su hermano lo capaz que era, no sabía de que forma Nagato la pondría a prueba, pero debía prepararse para lo que fuera.

—Mañana le pediré ayuda a Sasori, quizá sepa como concentrar el chakra y soltarlo de golpe, después de todo, debe ser preciso con sus marionetas.

—Me parece bien.

El resto del camino lo terminaron en silencio. Pasaron por la cocina y se prepararon algo de comer para luego irse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

La pelirrosa cayó inmediatamente rendida en la cama, debía haber alguna manera de obtener más chakra, debía resolverlo, pero sería en la mañana.

Itachi se quedó leyendo, cuestionando como estaría su hermano en la aldea.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien, aunque quedaba mucho para ello.

* * *

Heeey criaturitas!

Hace bastante quería actualizar, pero no conseguía la manera de escribir algo que me llenara completamente. Igualmente, pretendía que la historia se desarrollara en conjunto con lo que quieren los lectores, pero no llegó ningún review, so... debí estrujar mi imaginación.

Quería plasmar como era un día cotidiano en Akatsuki, espero que se entendiera la idea.

Los capítulos serán más largos que esto, así que, para los amantes de los caps largos (como yo), tranquilos!

Nos leemos!

Saludos!


End file.
